I'm Sorry, Happy Birthday
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: It's Antonio's birthday and Romano wants to do something special to make up with him. Something happened between them and Antonio has gone into a depressive rut because of it. Things turn around, though, and Antonio receives a few special surprises. What a birthday.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, just the story.

* * *

"I'm going to do it," Romano states aloud. His eyes glare at his shared bedroom wall before looking down at Feliciano. "I'm going to do it, Vene."

Feli cocks his head to the side. "What will you be doing, fratello?" He sets down his paintbrush on the lip of the canvas, attention on his older brother. "Is it something important?"

"Yes. Very important. I'm going to- I _need_ to do this. For myself more than for him." His face turns warm.

Immediately, the younger Italian understands. "Ah." He giggles happily. "Okay. I think I understand?" He smiles at the many guesses his mind brings up.

"I'm not sure if you do, Vene." Romano pouts as he leans across his bed to grab his phone on his desk. "Everyone's been telling me I have no romantic bone in my body. I can be romantic! I'll show those snotty bastards who can't be romantic." He keeps mumbling as he searches for a flower shop nearby that delivers. "He won't be expecting this at all."

"Didn't you reject him recently, though?" Feli opens his eyes, staring at his reddening brother.

"I-! I didn't! I mean-!" The elder Italian brother tenses, hunching over his phone a little. Sighing, he frowns. "He asked me out of nowhere. I panicked and… It's been so damn awkward since. This should…fix it, right?" He looks to Feliciano for support. He doesn't like admitting it but Feli is a lot better at romancing people than he is. He tries but even the girls don't fall for his charm like they do Feli's. Not all the time, at least. He can't help that his personality is shitty. "I need to fix it," he whispers to himself.

The copper haired Italian hums, spinning in his swivel stool while making sure not to hit his easel. "You know what'd make it better? Apologizing in the card and then saying your true feelings."

Romano cringes at the idea. "Really?"

"If I were someone who loved a person dearly but was afraid they didn't like me back," Feli starts, ceasing his spinning so he can face his brother, "and reacted badly when that person asked me out, I'd be devastated at myself." He nods. "Mmhm. Devastated. So," he twirls again, "if I wanted to apologize but couldn't find the courage to do it face-to-face, I'd do something special. For me, I'd create a painting that encased all my true feelings into the image for that person, then write a note while asking someone to delivery it for me. True," he stops spinning again, "it can be taken as a coward's way out since you're hiding away, dreading the reply you might get, but it's romantic." Feli smiles. "I'm sure whatever you're planning, he'll smile, accept your apology, and want to be with you even more."

The smarts his brother hides away under that airheaded smile always astounds Romano. Processing all that Feliciano said, he nods in agreement but uncertainty grabs at him again. "Would flowers be too little? With a note?"

Feli shrugs. "If that's what you think will help mend your relationship, then no."

"But I can't paint like you do, Vene."

"Yes you can."

"Don't fight me on this, Veneziano."

"I _will_ fight you on this, Romano, because you need to stop comparing yourself to me." He stands from his stool and stretches his arms in the air. "I'm not perfect like you think, fratello. I make mistakes just like any another person. We're also two different people so you're never going to be like me even if you try." He walks over and grins wide at his brother. "So stop beating yourself down and do what you think is best." Feli then hugs Romano, whispers more supportive and encouraging words, and leaves their room.

Romano groans, flopping back on his bed. Phone discarded at his side, he stares at the ceiling while thinking what he could do. Valentine's was only a couple days away now, he could do something then from the guy. But today was his birthday. Skipping his birthday and doing something on Valentine's would be a dick move. He sighs, figuring he can do something simple for an apology right now then another thing for Valentine's.

Without hesitation and before he can stop himself from setting out his plans, he grabs his phone. He searches up that flower shop again and presses their number before hitting call. Breathing in, he closes his eyes as he listens to the dial tone. At the third ring, someone picks up.

"Emma and Tim's flower shop, this is Emma, how may I assist you today?"

The cheery greeting nearly sets Romano back into uncertainty but he steels himself. "Is it possible to put together a bouquet and deliver it within an hour or two today?"

"Of course! What kind of bouquet do you want to deliver?"

"I…don't want it all to be just roses…" he trails off, thinking of other flowers with the specific meaning he wants to send.

Emma hums to herself. "Would you like my help choosing which flowers?"

"Uhm, I- I'm not sure if-." His words fumble, not really wanting someone to know what he's doing or what he wants.

"Tulips are great flowers to declare your love for a person," she says anyway. "White carnations symbolizes pure love while the red ones are just "love." Then we have purple lilacs for first love, roses, of course, and even sunflowers. The last one represents dedicated love. If you're unsure, you could send a mix of roses in a bouquet. That signifies that you are unsure of your own emotions for the person but definitely like them. Red and pink camellias also expresses romantic love, too. There's a huge variety of flowers that can mean the same thing."

As she goes through her examples, he put her on speaker and went looking himself for a perfect flower and their meanings. "I have to wonder how you remember all of that," he mumbles loud enough for her to hear.

She giggles. "My brother taught me everything since he's a flower enthusiast."

"Your brother?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's always had a green thumb and believes flowers can be the best of friends at times. No, he's not crazy, just misunderstood by society most of the time since he's quiet."

"Ah. Okay." A lot of information he doesn't need to know is being spilled out. He needs to quickly choose a flower so this overly kind woman doesn't word vomit everything about her life and family to him. "Hey, uhm…what about Jonquil flowers?"

"Ooo," she sings excitedly. "A perfect flower that either asks them to love you back or answers that you love them, too. Such a rare choice!"

Romano pulls up some images of the flower and hums. "Any specific meanings with the different colors?"

"They're either white or yellow, and yellow is their main color with the meanings I mentioned. I don't remember what white symbolizes, though. I should ask Tim later."

He hums again, further in thought. "…anything that can symbolize an apology?"

Emma goes silent. "Purple hyacinths generally ask for forgiveness or represent sorrow."

"Okay. I think I know what I'd like in the bouquet now."

"I'm ready when you are, sir."

Inhaling, he nods to himself. "Some jonquil flowers with purple hyacinths, and red tulips, too."

"Would you like to send a message with the bouquet?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he wouldn't understand the meanings of the flowers, so…" he pauses for a moment. "Could you write down, 'I'm sorry about before. I feel the same way. Happy Birthday.'"

She hums, obviously commenting mentally so she doesn't pry. "Would you like your name on the card?"

"No, but I do have kind of a nickname. It may sound stupid, but just say "your tomato" with a dash in front of it. No "Love" or "From" crap."

"Okay." Emma writes all this down. "Who am I sending this to and what is their address?"

He's nearly done. Thinking about it and the receiver's possible reaction, he smiles. "His name is…"

"Oi! Toni!" Gilbert slams his fist against his friend's bedroom down. "Get your ass out here! It's not the end of the world, you know!"

The only reply is a dull whimper from Antonio. "I'm sick, Gil. Please leave me alone."

"Just because that ass-hole did what he did doesn't mean that you have to wallow in sadness, man. Just get over him! There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I thought we felt the same for each other," the Spaniard whines. "I wasn't expecting him to…to push me away or-or look so disgusted!" He sniffles, more tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

Gilbert opens his mouth to say more but stops when Francis puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at the Frenchman, who smiles sadly. Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Fine, love Guru, you try getting him out of his room." He walks away, sulking on the couch.

Francis shakes his head at his German friend, understanding wholeheartedly how he feels. He turns to the door, ready to console his sad friend. "Mon ami, can I come in?"

"No. Everything's a mess."

"Toni, we're concerned about you. You haven't come out of your room for days."

"I just… I just need to cope, Francis. Please, leave me alone."

"You need a friend or two who's willing to help you pull through, too."

"Francis…"

"Love hurts, mon ami. I understand that just like Gilbert does. We've been slighted by true loves before, too."

"Elizabeta could've loved me! I saw it! But she was too infatuated with that snobby aristocrat." Gilbert sneers at the memory. "I would've been the better partner for her than that pansy."

The Frenchman shakes his head, neglecting to acknowledge the usual comment. "So please, let us help you through this rough moment. And who knows, Toni, you could've just surprised him in a crowded area. You know how…shy he can be."

Silence flows through the apartment. Francis fears that none of this is working but perks up when he hears footsteps approach the door. Antonio unlocks his door and opens it up slowly, revealing his puffy red eyes and dripping nose. He looks so vulnerable, a kicked puppy, but there's a small amount of hope in his green eyes.

"You think…I just had bad timing?"

"It's possible." Francis smiles at his friend, reassuring him that everything will be okay. "Would you walk us through what happened again?"

Antonio's eyes go to the floor. He thinks about it then nods, opening the door some more. "Let me just blow my nose and…wash my face." He shuffles over to the shared bathroom.

Francis nods and goes to sit with Gilbert. "See? Sometimes the gentle approach is better."

"Whatever." Gilbert rolls his eyes. "At least he's going to talk to us again. I was getting really annoyed with his silent treatment and sobbing."

"You and me both." He chuckles.

They wait patient until Antonio comes back out. He looks slightly better now but still sad. He walks over to the recliner in the living room and sits in it, pulling his legs up to hug close. He stays quiet for a good two minutes, gathering all his thoughts and memories for the day his heart was broken.

"I've told you a few times already what happened," he says.

Gilbert sighs angrily but Francis is the one who replies. "We know, but if you thinking about the situation in a whole and describe it to us, you might understand something you didn't before."

"So…take the focus out? Like, if it were an image, zoom out?"

"Exactly. What else was happening?"

Antonio breathes in and out, closing his eyes as he pictures the day. "So, I asked Romano if he wanted to see a movie with me then take a walk in the park."

**Two Weeks Ago**

"I can't believe we watched that stupid movie."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better, but…"

"Trailers over sell movies." Romano rolls his eyes. "Just because they're good advertisements doesn't always mean the movie will be as awesome as the most well-known ones." He crosses his arms across his chest, staring at Antonio. "You still wanna walk around the park?"

"Uhm, well, if you don't mind it and want to as well?" Antonio's smile lessens as his nerves begin getting the better of him.

Romano shrugs. "Sure. Don't really care as much." He uncrosses his arms and starts heading for the nearby park.

The Spaniard follows him closely behind. "What movies do you generally like watching?"

"I'm not much into movies? I mean, romances are okay but can be so cliché an annoying as all hell. I do like comedies, though."

"Okay." He will try remembering that next time. "What about side activities? Things you like to do on your own usually?"

"Well…" Romano trails off, entering the unusually busy park. "Huh. I've never seen this place bustling with so many people."

"Yeah," he laughs a little, "me neither." Toni stuffs his hands in his pants pockets to refrain from rubbing them together.

The Italian doesn't answer the questions immediately. It's a habit he has, withholding information stubbornly because he hates having his heart on his sleeve. Antonio knows he'll answer them soon, though, so he waits quietly. He admires the performances going on, forgetting that during this time of the week is when musicians play for fun or attention or both. He smiles as they take their time through the park.

When they stop and listening to a lone guitarist strumming a sweet lullaby, Romano pipes up again. "I like doing photography."

"What?" Antonio refocuses on him, scolding himself for losing himself in someone else while out with Romano.

"Photography. You asked what activities I like doing on my own." He hunches a little into himself. "I like taking pictures."

"Oh. Anything specific?" He smiles wide.

"Not really. Just whatever I want to at the time. Sometimes birds, sometimes clouds." He shrugs. "Rarely of people, though. I hate taking selfies."

Another new thing to know and remember. Antonio's happy but then remembers what he really wanted to do today. Maybe he could spice up his delivery of the question? But how? He looks around the area and refocuses on the guitarist. An idea immediately pops into his mind as he recognizes the player.

"Arthur!" He blurts out without thinking. The musician skips a note from the shout and looks up wide eyed. Antonio waves enthusiastically at him. "Hey!"

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Romano hisses.

"Something spontaneous." Antonio replies with a giggle. He squeezes through the people, who almost instantly make room since he obviously knows the performer. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"No!" Arthur answers quickly, cheeks reddening. "Bloody hell, no one was supposed to recognize me here."

"Dying your hair green doesn't make you look that different."

"Oh god, you're as bad as Alfred sometimes." The Brit sighs. "What? What do you want?"

"Could I borrow your guitar so I can sing a song?"

"What?" Arthur blinks up at him. The Spaniard leans down and whispers his idea into the other's ear. The unnatural green haired man laughs. "You're not serious."

"I'm serious," he refutes.

"Fine. Go ahead and embarrass yourself." He passes over his guitar but doesn't stand up. "I'm not leaving until you give me the guitar back."

"That's fair." He takes the guitar and slings it on, facing the audience, and more importantly, Romano. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to perform now! Just one song, though."

Romano moves himself from the back to the front to see this. "Why are you doing that, idiota?"

"Because I want to." Antonio laughs, beaming. He makes sure the guitar is in tune for his song and nods. "Okay. I'm ready."

He strums the first few notes of his chosen song. Not everyone sticks around but he doesn't care. He's playing for Romano and Romano only. When he opens his mouth to sing, it's in Spanish at first before transitioning into English. A few couples in the crowd immediately recognize it as a love song and lean against each other. Arthur merely snorts but sways to the music himself. Romano stands with his mouth open and face as red as a tomato, definitely not expecting this.

At the end of the song, the small crowd claps for him. Antonio nods thanks to them while looking at Romano. The shock is written all over his face and Toni worries. He returns Arthur guitar and steps closer to the other.

"What'd you think, Roma?"

Romano shuts his mouth with a snap. He glares up at Antonio. "What do I think? I- I-!" Distress replaces the shock as he shakes his head. "What the hell, Antonio?"

Dread sets in as Antonio's heart darkens. "W-What? I wanted to sing a song, for you, and I, uhm, figured it was a good time as any. Because, you know, I, uh, I wanted to ask you out." He mumbles the last bit for only Romano to hear.

"Are you an idiot?!" He hisses, conscious of the people around them staring. "God, I can't believe you did this." He covers his face with a hand, unable to look at Antonio.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh, duh! This was out of nowhere!"

"I-I'm sorry." He tries laying a hand on Roma's arm. "I won't do it again."

The Italian pulls away, cringing at Antonio's hand. That expression creates a crack on Antonio's heart. "You better not do it again," Romano huffs. "I can't be here."

As he starts leaving, Antonio reaches for him again. "Roma!"

"Don't!" Romano avoids him a second time, glaring. "Just don't. Not now."

A shattering resounds in the Spaniard's mind. "Oh," he retracts his arm. "Okay. I'll… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Whenever." Then he leaves.

With the awkwardness in the air now, the crowd disperses. Antonio stands there, watching Romano's back until he's gone from sigh. Arthur sighs, packing up his guitar before he comes beside the other. He stares at the same direction where Romano went and shakes his head.

"Sorry that happened, chap. You didn't deserve a reaction like that."

"…I'm so…confused?" He sniffs.

Arthur nods. "I may not like you, but I hate to say this so plainly." He looks at Antonio. "He just rejected you."

The confirmation snaps that line Antonio was hanging onto so he didn't cry. His tears drip from his eyes and his lips begin twitching. "I don't understand. I thought…"

"Well, you must have thought wrong." Arthur hoists his guitar case on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Antonio. He's not the only person in the world you'll learn to love."

Once Arthur says his two cents, he heads on home. Antonio stays in his spot until his legs grown tired from standing for too long. He rubs his arm against his eyes, brushing the tears away. Then he rushes home so he can be in the comfort of his friends and bedroom.

**Present**

"I see what happened," Gilbert says when Antonio finishes. "You embarrassed him in front of strangers so he ran in a fit."

"He probably said things he didn't mean to, as well. You know how he is, saying the opposite of what he really feels," Francis confirms.

"But," Antonio wipes some stray tears away and sniffs, "I thought it'd be romantic enough to, like, make him swoon?"

"Maybe if you were serenading Feli, but Romano's a whole different person to impress." The German snorts. "Just give him some time and he might come around to apologize."

"I agree. Let's just-."

Their doorbell buzzes and interrupts Francis from his suggestion. They glance at each other, a shared idea coming to their minds. Gilbert gets up at the same time as Francis and they fight for getting the door first. Antonio smiles a little and shakes his head. While the two argue, he slinks out of his chair and fetches the door himself. He may not be presentable, but if it truly is who they think, he wants to be the one to answer.

When he opens the door, his hopes dash to the side. "Hello. How may I help you?" He asks the stranger on the other door.

A short kid stands with his hip jut out, blowing a bubble and letting it pop. "Is there a Mr. Carriedo here?"

"Uhm, that's me." He raises an eyebrow, taking in the kid's attire and attitude.

"I've got a delivery for you," the other states while bending down and picking something up Antonio didn't see before. "Here." He shoves it at the man.

Antonio takes the bouquet, blinking as he sees the beautiful arrangement of three flowers. "Thank you, I guess?"

"I need you to sign so my employer knows that I delivered it."

"Oh, sure!" He holds the flowers in one arm and takes the stylus to sign the electronic device. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

As soon as the kids turns around, Antonio shuts the door and stares at the bouquet. He notices a small envelope in the center with the shop logo around the edges and his name on it. Before he takes a look at the contents inside, he retrieves a vase and fills it with water for the flowers.

"Oh, look what we have here," Francis coos. "Who's the sender?"

"I don't know yet."

"But it's for you?" Gilbert asks as he leans on the island counter.

"Yeah." He sets the flowers in the vase and pulls the envelope out. He opens it up and takes the small note out. When he reads the words and who it's from, his eyes sting again. "Oh. Wow."

"What?" Gilbert gazes between the gift and birthday man.

"Oh, I know what these flowers mean!" Francis exclaims with a widening grin.

"It's an apology gift," Antonio states before his friend can tell him the flower meanings. "At the same time, it's a confession and birthday gift."

"'I'm sorry.' 'I feel the same.' 'I love you.'" Francis fingers the petals of each flower lightly. "Using anything but a rose. He definitely wants to be different."

"Maybe he does have a romantic bone in his body," Gilbert mumbles, smiling at the flowers. "Kind of girly, though."

Antonio laughs. "No one will ever win with you, Gil." He picks up the vase while still holding the card. "I'll be right back."

Moving into his room, he sets the vase down on his desk after clearing a spot for them. He then grabs his phone, still alive but barely, and dials the memorized number. The phone rings a few times before the person picks up, but Romano doesn't say a greeting.

"Roma?"

_"Yeah?"_

Just knowing he's on the other ends makes Antonio feel warmer. "I got your present."

_"Oh?"_ He pauses. _"…what'd you think?"_

"I love them," he says while fingering the petals. "Thank you."

_"That's good."_

He bites his lip, fearing the awkward silence. "I'm sorry, but I won't forgive you."

Romano doesn't say anything. _"Do I…even have a chance?"_

The Spaniard chuckles a little. "You've always had a chance. You still do. I'm just… What you did, I can't forgive you quite yet, even if I'm at fault for your reaction."

_"Of course you're at fault, but it was mainly me. I just- I wasn't prepared for basically a confession from you. And you did it in front of strangers. It was embarrassing."_

"I'm sorry…"

_"But… I was out of line with that reaction."_ He sighs. _"I was flustered and didn't know how to respond, so I did what I usually do. Get pissed at everything and basically ruin what could be good."_

"You think we'd be good together?"

_"Well, I don't know. I mean, maybe? But I'm not sure?"_

"We won't be perfect."

_"Of course we won't."_

"But I'm willing to pace myself with you. I… I love you, Roma. I really want to be with you." Romano's breathe hitches. He doesn't reply. Antonio frets until he hears a mumble. "What?"

_"I want to be with you, too, you idiot. And I feel the same."_

The giddiness overwhelms Antonio as he hears those words. "Can we have a Valentine's date?"

_"If you didn't say anything about it, I was going to ask. I'd like to try and make it up to you. For being an ass."_

"One date might not be enough to make it up to me.

_"Bastard."_

"I love you, too," he sings back.

_"Whatever. I'll text you about our date later. I need to go."_

"Okay. Bye, Roma."

_"Bye. Oh, and Happy Birthday."_ He hangs up before Antonio can thank him.

Antonio hums happily, pressing his lips against his phone. "Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

**Note: **I've never done a birthday story for Spain so I felt like doing one this year. It's also a nice change from the other stories I'm trying to keep updated with. I didn't want just a completely happy story so I added some drama. At least it has a happy ending.

This is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao:** I hope you like this one-shot, dearies! Thanks for reading! R&R.


End file.
